


Whatever is Inconvenient to you...

by ThatIsTheOsbornWay



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIsTheOsbornWay/pseuds/ThatIsTheOsbornWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Osborn was sent off to boarding school at eleven years old..<br/>But why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reasons Why

Harry Osborn and Peter Parker were best friends.

Everyone knew it..and how would they not? The two boys had been practically inseparable since they first met at age five and six, respectively, that first day of kindergarten.  
The time together grew longer, the sessions of video games and studying and laughter that carried on for hours on end.  
Then there was the the junk food and sleepover', always attended at Aunt May and Uncle Ben's house. Harry felt more comfortable there..Like he was wanted. 

But today Harry had gotten a new video game system.

"Come on.." Peter whines to his shorter friend as they walk down the steps from their school, done with another day in sixth grade. 

Harry attempts to ignore him, holding onto the straps of his backpack as he started to head the familiar route back to Peter's. 

"Harry" Peter continues, "We always play video games at my house..and I just have this janky small tv and game cube and you just got this fancy new system aaand you have a flat screen aaand you have stereo! Let me kick your ass in style" he adds with a lopsided and teasing grin that was a typical expression for the brunette.

"I like your janky tv" Harry retorts but Peter just frowns at him, his big brown eyes the epitome of a puppy begging for treats...he was so adorable that Harry felt that familiar swarm inside his belly just looking at him, he always felt that way when he looked at Peter but never knew quite what to make of it...it was just Peter..  
It wasn't until Peter started whimpering like the puppy he was that Harry finally groaned, cracking under Peter's advances  
"Fine! Fine.. My dad probably is at work anyway.."

"Yes!" Peter cheered and takes off running to the black car that waited outside the school, a chauffeur sent to pick up Harry, even though the driver was usually forced to follow Harry to the Parker resident and then sit outside and wait for Harry to finally decide to go home.  
Sometimes the driver, an older man only known to the boys as Mr. Sanderson, would take the two to Peter's, to ice cream, and the other rare occasions that Peter had been to Harry's house...

"Eyy! Sand my man!" Peter called to the driver cheerfully as he swung open the door and crawled inside, situating himself on the leather seats. 

"How's it going?" Peter asks as a still slightly grumpy Harry appeared in the open car door and scooted himself inside next to Peter before closing the door behind him. 

'Very well Mr. Parker and yourself?' The driver relied politely but with a warm smile for the ten year old. 

'I'm great! We will be attending the Osborn residence this fine afternoon" Peter explained with his attempt at a British accent that caused his older friend to chortle next to him.  
'Like you could do any better" Peter smirked and Harry laughed shaking his head "Like, I would even want to try"

The two continue teasing and talking among each other, including several quips about Harry Potter..  
'Well if I'm Harry Potter that makes you Draco" Peter teased  
'Well you look more like Voldemort" came the blonde's reply that earned an overdramatic gasp and a shove from Peter. 

After a few minutes they arrived at the Osborn's house..though Mansion was really the correct term for it

The two departed from the car and hurried up the staircase to Harry's room where the newest model video game system was waiting for them. 

"Super Smash Brothers! Peter yelled, as more of a demand than a request and Harry just laughed since it was what he wanted to play anyway.  
Harry got the game set up and immediately got control of being player number one, and he chose to be Zelda, something that once made Peter laugh at him about until Harry had completely demolished him in the game.  
Coincidentally Peter liked to be Link.  
And so, seated on the floor with junk food to be sent up by the staff any minute, and video game controllers in hand, they were ready to play. 

Harry always lost track of time when he was spending it with Peter, everything was just so easy and fun that he forgot to pay attention...  
And Peter?  
Well he would forget the time no matter who he was with...but it was worse with Harry..

The video game continued, though with less veracity as they had started with as Harry was watching Peter, losing focus on the game, lately those feelings in his stomach when he was around Peter had gotten worse..he wanted to tell his friend about it.  
Peter was the only person he could talk to...but it felt wrong for some reason.  
He had witnessed his father watching the news..spitting out words like "Democrat" and "Faggot" with only a simple understanding of what that all meant..  
At eleven years old, Harry was extremely bright but politics wasn't something that held much attention to him and so he knew less about it all then other subjects he was fond of.  
But there was that feeling..and there was Peter...his best friend..right in front of him. 

"Dude, you are really sucking at this" Peter chastises Harry, breaking the older boy from his thoughts, a crimson color flashing across Harry's cheek as he realizes he had been staring at Peter. 

"I'm sorry...I was just...thinking" Harry mutters 

Peter raises his eyebrows in curiosity, pausing the game to turn his attention to his friend "About what?"

'Well..." Harry hesitates then speaks quickly before he can think to stop himself.. "Just like what we were just learning in school..about like ya know, like puberty and hormones and all the stuff like that and man, it's just really confusing..my dad hasn't really talked to me about any stuff like that..I mean he gets really busy so I haven't exactly asked but it was just crazy to think about ya know?' Harry says, finally finishing his rambling.

He stares down at the Mountain Dew in his hand, entirely too embarrassed to even think about looking at Peter.  
But At this point the Parker's cheeks had become inflamed as well

It was all new to them.. everything they had been learning in school, the changes their bodies were going through, the new feelings that were surfacing

There was also that weird feeling that Peter had whenever he was around Harry..but he wasn't about to bring that up. 

"I'm sorry..that was stupid" Harry huffed, taking Peter's silence as a signal that he shouldn't have brought it up..

"No no! It's fine.." Peter says comfortingly.. "I mean.. Uncle Ben talked with me a little..and I'm sure he would answer any..questions you would have too..if you want..or I can try to answer them if you don't wanna talk to him..or even ya know..you could ask me and then I-"

Peter's words were cut off then, silenced suddenly by a pair of lips against his own

 

Harry hadn't meant to kiss Peter..he was watching Peter talk, rambling on in that way he does, his big eyes so warm and safe and his lips..open and soft 

Before he knew it his lips were on his friends.

Peter's eyes widened in surprise of the unfamiliar sensation, but he didn't pull away, and, despite it being unexpected he kind of liked it.. Harry's lips were soft against his own, and Harry was so familiar..it felt like an almost normal thing for them to be doing. 

Harry didn't pull away either, they stayed lip locked that way, neither really knowing what to do

Time seemed to altogether stop for the two boys but it was only a few seconds before Norman Osborn walked in.


	2. Just get rid of it

'Harry!" came the yell, sharp and full of anger.  
The two boys immediately jolted away from each other, Harry spinning around to face his father with wide terrified eyes.  
The two scrambled to their feet as Norman glared at them, his anger rising..his son, kissing a boy,,it was a disgrace to the Osborn name.  
"Dad.. I-" Harry begins but is immediately cut off by Norman yelling  
"Shut Up!" He turns his icy blue eyes down at Peter "Get out of my house.." Norman demands coldly.  
Peter doesn't move an inch, as terrified as he was by Norman he didn't want to leave Harry there

"Peter go" Harry piped up, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'll...I'll call you tomorrow..I promise, okay?" Harry adds glancing up at Peter with a false reassuring smile.. 

Peter didn't know what to do.. he had never been faced with a situation like this and he was only eleven years old.  
So, he listened.  
Peter nods, blinking back tears that threatened to escape as he grabbed his backpack and ran out...he was barely out the door before the yelling started.

Peter ran..and would have kept running all the way back to his house if the distance had allowed it and if Mr. Sanderson hadn't stopped him 

'Hey Peter..you alright?" the driver asks worriedly and Peter nods quickly..too quickly  
"Yeah, yeah..I just, need to get home" he replied nervously.  
The driver frowned at the strange way Peter was acting but nods and gets into the car, proceeding to drive Peter home

Harry looks up at his father and tries to stutter out an excuse  
"I..I didn't mean.. I thought..I mean..it was an accident."  
And then his cheek was stinging. 

Harry gasped as his father slapped him across the cheek, so hard and rough that the young boy's cheek was immediately stained red.  
Harry could only be thankful that Peter wasn't there anymore.  
It wasn't the first time that Norman had raised his hand to his son and Harry knew better by now than to say anything 

Harry grew quiet  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" Norman continues yelling.. "That is wrong! I should have known..I should have known you were one of those faggots" 

And Harry couldn't help but to flinch at the harshness of the word. 

"You've always been so weak Harry" Norman snapped  
'I'm sorry..' Harry attempted, though tears were streaking his cheeks and he used everything in his power not to make the noise of a sob

But his apology was only met with another slap.  
"I said..shut up.." Norman scowls, his anger turning into a cold rage..  
"You are an Osborn...and it's time you started to behave like one.. I should have sent you off years ago.." 

'Wha..What do you mean?" Harry asked carefully, afraid his questioning would result in another blow

'You're going to boarding school, no son of mine is going to be gay, they'll teach you to behave." Norman storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him immediately calling up schools as Harry stands in his room in shock

The next morning Peter waited in front of his house, waiting for Harry to arrive so they could go into school together.  
His grin was huge and filled with relief as the familiar black car pulled up on the street, but the smile quickly fell as he saw the look on Harry's face as the young heir stepped out of the car..and saw the redness on his older friend's cheek  
Peter had noticed bruises on Harry before..marks that Harry had always dismissed to mishaps while running or riding a bike.. but now he understood.. he understood all of it..why Harry hated going home.  
"Harry.." Peter says softly, filled with sympathy and worry for his best friend as Harry walked across the sidewalk to meet him

"I came to say Goodbye" Harry blurts out..his voice attempting to remain calm but he was betrayed by the tears that filled his eyes and slipped slowly over his eyelashes. 

"Goodbye? Harry what..?"  
"He's sending me away.." Harry states, his blue eyes finally looking up to meet Peter's brown ones. 

"He's sending me to boarding school Peter.. I.. I'm so sorry.. This is all my fault," a small sob escapes his lips and Peter's arms are quickly wrapped around Harry. 

Harry hugs him back, holding Peter tightly in his arms before he leaves, before he gets back into the car..before he boards a plane and flies off to his new home; he stands there with his best friend in his arms, taking in everything that was Peter, the way he smelled of soap and freshly cut grass, the way his body seemed to fit perfectly against Harry's, the way he felt totally warm and totally safe and just altogether at home.. 

Something, that eight years later, when he holds Peter in his arms again, he will realize hadn't changed a bit.


End file.
